


Make Believe

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Brotherly Love, Dead Mary Winchester, Dead Sam, Dead Sam Winchester, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Supernatural is Dean's story-line?</p><p>What if he's a mental patient in an asylum imagining everything that's happened so far?</p><p>What if he failed to carry Sammy out of the fire, and he couldn't deal with loosing his little brother so he created an imaginary world where he's always with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Believe

Dean handed his brother a beer from the cooler by the impala. Taking it Sam smiled down at his brother, before leaning back on the hood of the impala.  
Grabbing his own beer Dean got onto the hood of the impala as well, leaning back next to his brother. He smiled over at Sam.

_Mr.Winchester. ___

"Another hunt finished successfully Sammy." _Mr.Winchester? ___

Sam looked over at his brother with fondness, smiling. "Ya Dean. Though I think I already found us another hunt in Boston, sounds like a simple salt'n'burn."  
Dean leaned back and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, "OK Sammy, we'll head out in the morning. for now let's just have the rest of the night to ourselves."  
Sam smiled over at his brother and started to lean in towards him, Dean grinned and leaned in as well. _MR. Winchester! ___

Dean jerked out of his thoughts, and looked up at the nurse standing by his bed side looking down at him. Seeing that she now had her patients attention she smiled down at him. "Time to take your medication Dean." She handed Dean the little plastic cup of pills that were prescribed to him along with a glass of water. Dean took them and quickly downed them, taking a drink of water to help, before handing them back to the nurse. She smiled again at him, before speaking. "So, what did you and your brother do today Dean?" Dean smiled up at her, happy whenever he could talk about Sammy. "We just finished up another hunt, and we were sitting on the hood of the impala drinking beer to wind down some afterwards, tomorrow though we are gonna head up to Boston for another hunt, it should be simple enough."  
The nurse smiled at his answer, before she responded. "That's nice Dean, I'm glad you to are getting along better these days." The man just grinned up at her before settling back into his bed, a clear sign that he was ready to be left alone now, ready to go back into his world he had created for himself. He didn't much socialize with the real world, to caught up in his imaginary one. The nurse left the room, thinking about this patient, out of all the ones she had seen and had, he intrigued her the most. The first day she came here, on her first round in the day room she saw him sitting in the corner of the room alone with an empty chair next to him. When she had tried to walk over to him to sit in the chair and offer her company, since that was her job when she was in the day room, try and socialize with the patients; he had quickly looked over at her and stopped her before she could sit down. He'd replied that she couldn't have that seat, that it was saved for his brother, Sam. That he should be back any minute now. She had listened to his wishes, and left him be. A colleague of hers had then come up to her and explained his situation. Dean Winchester, had been jumped through child care since he was 14, came here once he turned 18. He had been taken by child services when he was 14, taken from his drunk of a father. When he was 4 there was a fire in his house; it had killed his mother and 6 month old baby brother, Sam. His dad hadn't been able to grieve and up and took Dean and raised him on the road, drifting from town to town, job from job. He took up odd jobs, anything he could find. A neighbor though when he was 14 saw Dean had been alone for 5 days straight, and called social services. His dad had been drinking away any money they had, and crashing in a motel two towns over while it had been happening. Dean had suffered from the fire, was never really "there". Those who took him into their homes after he was taken away from his father said that he was always in his own world, always spoke of his little brother, Sammy.  
He hadn't been able to save his brother, if he'd tried, he would've died himself. He couldn't live with that, so he created an imaginary world picking off from when the fire happened and continuing it everyday, a world where he could always be with his little brother. There was one time, one time they were able to get him fully out of his world with medications. It hadn't worked as planned though. He had become depressed, wouldn't eat, when he tried to kill himself; they caved. After almost 3 years of the new medications, they put him on the old ones. Just let him stay in his own world. Dean had made up for it though, saying Sammy had left for college, but he had gone to get him to look for their father, and he was back with him again. One other time they had tried a new medication, but it clashed his fake and the real world together. He said that him and Sammy were in an asylum. It hadn't ended well for staff. They finally, officially decided to let him be then.  
He hadn't been able to deal with the thought of loosing his little brother, so he decided to never loose him. She listened to what he had to say everyday about what was going on in his world, it always amazed her the clear unending love he had for his brother, and that his brother apparently had for him. It amazed her, even if it was imaginary it was real to him. He loved his brother unconditionally. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of love like that. _Dean looked into Sam's eyes, their lips barley touching. He smiled at Sam when he met his eyes. "Sammy." "Dean?" He couldn't help but grin at his brother's confused expression on his face. "Sammy, I love you." Then Dean crushed his lips to Sam's. ___


End file.
